Love & Desire
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Amor y deseo. Dos cosas impulsaron al pequeño ingles a comprar aquel curioso frasco que espera lo ayudará. ¡¿Por qué funciona en todos y no en el que quiere! — ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa, patéticos mortales!No se acerquen a Pip! —
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente :D **

**Ahora volví después de...varios meses con este fic.**

**Tengo otras ideas en mente pero por falta de tiempo no las he podido hacer y este fic era el más corto y de lo que tenia más escrito así que...aqui esta. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**O-o-o-o- CAPITULO 1 –o-o-o-O**

Se levantó decidido aquella mañana, ese día sería muy especial para él. Un día que recordaría con mucho orgullo y amor. Sería el inicio a una nueva vida, donde él sería más feliz que nunca, un punto y aparte en toda su existencia. Sí, él lo haría y cambiaría la situación actual, marcaría la diferencia.

Un baño, un cambio de ropa y una taza de té fue todo lo que necesito para ir a encontrarse con su destino.

Caminando por el sendero, que solo él usaba, esquivaba la nieve con absoluta gracia y agilidad. No tenía prisa, todo llegaría a su tiempo y nadie lo detendría, ni siquiera él mismo.

Su decisión ya estaba hecha. Ese día... Phillip Pirrup, de tan solo 17 años y asistente alumno de la preparatoria de South Park, le confesaría su amor al anticristo.

Amigos desde los 9 años, habían compartido mucho juntos. No eran los súper mejores amigos como Stan y Kyle ni tampoco eran lo opuesto el uno del otro como Craig y Tweek, no, su amistad trascendía ambos se complementaban, no eran necesarias las palabras cada uno sabía lo que el otro necesitaba. Nunca nada era aburrido a su lado, podría pasar horas a su lado y quería pasar todas las horas que le quedaran de vida.

Primera clase: Algebra.

Pip no era precisamente un genio en los números prefería leer, por eso en la clase normalmente miraba hacia la nada y se fundía con sus pensamientos. Ese día el chico de ojos rojos era lo único en lo que podía concentrarse.

No podía evitar morderse los labios.

A penas sonara el timbre de cambio de hora le pediría que hablasen en privado y se lo diría. Era perfecto la siguiente clase que tenían era Historia y no la llevaba con Damien, aquello le daría unas horas para pensar al azabache.

**RING**

Sonó

— ¿Damien puedo hablar contigo en privado? —

El mencionado miro a la persona que acababa de hablarle y asintió cogiendo su mochila y saliendo del aula junto con el resto de estudiantes.

"Aun tienes tiempo, Phillip, solo tardara un minuto".

Una vez en el pasillo busco al anticristo con la mirada encontrándolo guardando el libro de matemáticas en su casillero y a su lado una castaña de probablemente un grado menor que solo esperaba el momento a que el otro cerrara el locker.

Pip se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar el sonido metálico de la puerta al cerrarse.

— ¿De qué quieres ha…?—

—Me gustas—

Pip abrió los ojos como platos y si hubiera estado bebiendo lo hubiera escupido al instante. Se supone que esa sería su línea, no podía venir una tipa cualquiera, que solo compartía un par de clases con Damien, y decirle eso.

A Damien no le podía gustar ella, no, era imposible. Ambos eran amigos desde hace mucho, no podía aceptarla. La iba a rechazar, tenía que hacerlo. Solo él podía estar a su lado. No soportaría otra respuesta. — Por favor no…— susurro para si con un profundo dolor en la garganta.

—Lo siento…—la voz del anticristo le devolvió el alma a su cuerpo, volvió a respirar normalmente causando que cayeran solo un par de gotas de sus ojos.

La chica paso a lado suyo, con un notorio enojo en su ser, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

**RING**

Acabo.

—Pip, vamos, tienes clase—

Su voz…

— ¿Estas bien? —

—Sí— con la manga de su saco limpio cualquier rastro de lágrimas. —Solo es el frió—sonrió.

El anticristo frunció el ceño, pero el gesto desapareció casi inmediatamente. —Bueno, iré a clases, el profesor es un hijo de puta cuando llego tarde. —

—Esto…te veo en la salida—

El otro afirmo y se fue.

Pip tomo el camino contrario.

**RING**

5 horas después, los adolescentes de la preparatoria eran libres.

Caminaban en silencio hasta el punto donde ambos se separarían. Pip seguiría hasta su casa y Damien abriría un portal hasta el inframundo

Era ahora o nunca.

—Da-Damien…_— _genial, lo que necesitaba era comenzar a tartamudear.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó el chico deteniendo su marcha. —Estas poniéndote rojo— señalo lo claramente obvio—

Estaba decidido hace solo unos segundos y ahora no era capaz de articular palabra. Pip se sentía morir, desearía que un robot gigante de alguna cantante lo aplastara en ese instante. Quizás debió ensayarlo antes. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Me gustas y ya? No, no podía. Debía ser diferente no como aquella chica alborotada de la escuela. ¿Por qué no lo pensó en clases? Ah, cierto andaba lamentándose.

Sin ser consciente de ello comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro. ¿Por qué debía ser así? si Damien se le confesara le diría sí sin dudarlo, Pip no quería dar el primer paso.

— ¡Pip! — gritó el ojirrojo atrayendo la atención del rubio y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, no es nada. Me-me debo ir. Hasta mañana— y tan rápido como pudo desapareció del rango de vista del otro.

Luego de correr unas cuantas calles termino intentando regular su respiración. — Maldita sea— no podía evitar maldecir cuando se enojaba después de pasar muchos años al lado del anticristo algo de su vocabulario se le había pegado.

Practicar, sí, eso debía hacer. Mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia su casa pateando los montículos de nieve que interferían en su camino, comenzó a hablar solo— Damien, tú me gustas…No, no debe ser así. — Volvió a intentar— Nos conocemos de hace mucho y yo…—no supo continuar— quizás debería mandarle una carta.

"_Damien esta carta es para ti" Pip le sonríe y con un leve sonrojo le tiende aquel sobre. "Por favor, léela cuando llegues a casa"_

"_¿Por qué tiene un corazón?" fue la pregunta que le hace el azabache luego de verla._

"_Ah…bueno eso es por…" el rubio se pone nervioso "pues por…por qué…" el resultado fue un inglés corriendo lejos del anticristo._

—No, una carta no. Además si la escondo en su mochila puede que termine cayendo y alguien más la encuentre. Quizás…—

"_Carajo, ya sonó la campana, todos tomen asiento" hablaba el señor Garrison intentando calmar a los adolescentes que tenía por alumnos pero ninguno le obedecía. _

_A un lado sentado uno al lado del otro estaban ellos. _

"_Damien…" intento llamar su atención pero el anticristo se hallaba pensando en quien sabe qué y el ruido del salón tampoco ayudaba a hacerse notar. "¡Damien!" esta vez el pelinegro giro el rostro. "Damien. Ha sido un tiempo desde que nos conocemos y quiero decirte que te he ido conociendo en estos años y creo que…" tomo aire para continuar "me gustas" en ese instante un silencio absoluto inundo el lugar. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlos, en especial al rubio. _

"_¡Maricas!" comenzó Cartman seguido por los demás, que lo señalaban y comenzaban a burlarse. _

— ¡No! eso es peor. ¿Por qué pienso estas cosas? Es imposible que eso suceda. Eric es un maldito pero el resto no lo haría— soltó un suspiro, pronto llegaría a casa—Sería mejor en algún lugar privado…—

"_¿De qué quieres hablar?" preguntó el azabache entrando el aula vacía."_

_Pip trago en seco "Me gustas" aquellas palabras sorprendieron al azabache, pero Pip siguió hablando seguro de sus palaras y sin ningún atisbo de duda. "Me gustas desde hace mucho y quiero estar siempre junto a ti" _

"_Pip, yo…" antes de que Damien pudiese seguir hablando el inglés se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un beso, que al segundo fue correspondido. "…siento lo mismo" dijo una vez el beso fue cortado._

— ¡Sí! Así debe ser— sonrió pero entonces la duda volvía a invadirlo. ¿Damien le aceptaría? — ¿y si yo no le gusto? — la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. No, no debía. Le gustaba estar con el chico, no quería (aunque suene cliché) arruinar la amistad. — ¡¿Por qué debe ser tan difícil?!— grito exasperado.

— ¿Problemas en el amor? — no se había percatado pero una vagabunda estaba al lado de la acera vendiendo algunas baratijas que tenía en exhibición. — Yo podría ayudarte. No…— de entre la sucia ropa que traía saco un frasco con una sustancia rojiza dentro—… esto te ayudara. — una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la extraña mujer.

— ¿Ah…?—

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¿Voy bien? **

**La idea original empezaba diferente pero lo que hice se me hizo un poco más gracioso. Díganme que se rieron, por favor(mi autoestima lo agradecerá) **

**La continuación la tendré dentro de unos días y de seguro ya es algo predecible pero... me gusta y punto.**

**No serán muchos capitulos o quizás sí si escribo poco. **

**Como sea, hasta pronto.**

**BlueCrystalDust. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, volví con el nuevo capitulo. **

**Es algo corto pero espero lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**O-o-o-o- CAPITULO 2 –o-o-o-O**

Despertó temprano como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo, se levantó y fue a tomar un baño. De regreso a su habitación no tardo en notar aquel frasco que descansaba en su mesita de noche.

"_Con esta maravilla podrás conquistar a cualquiera que esté a tu alrededor" _esas habían sido las palabras de la señora. Y Pip con algo de ilusión e incredulidad termino comprando aquel extraño frasquito.

—_Love &amp; Desire_. Para atraer hombres—leía lo escrito en el envase ¿Cuánto había escuchado la vagabunda de su conversación consigo mismo? Quizás… ¿pensaría que Pip era una chica?...el inglés movió su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos. —Hecho a base de feromonas, _Love &amp; Desire_ garantiza la atracción total del sexo masculino, solo coloque un poco alrededor del cuello antes de salir... — quedo mirando por unos segundos aquella botellita. ¿Serviría de algo? Realmente no deseaba que Damien lo amara solo por alguna clase de hechizo pero esa loción se veía como cualquier otra que las chicas solían usar y…después de todo no perdía nada intentando, lo peor que pudiese ocurrir era terminar oliendo a flores.

Dos disparos salieron del vaporizador llenando su piel con la fragancia.

Ya cambiado, con sus calcetines purpura, su pequeño pantaloncillo, su camisa blanca, el saco rojo y su corbata de moño, se miró al espejo sonriendo por la ausencia de aquella gorra.

_Ese día en South Park hizo más frio de lo usual, mientras caminaba con Damien hacia el parque, encima de su gorra se iba acumulando nieve haciendo necesario sacudirla cada cierto tiempo._

"_¿Por qué no solo la guardas y ya? Es la quinta vez que debes sacudirla" _

"_Es que me gusta" _

"_¿Por qué? Te ves mejor sin ella" el azabache no se dio cuenta de sus palabras, solo vio que el rubio ahora tenía un leve rubor "¿Por qué te sonrojas?"_

"_E-es el frio" _

Y desde ese día dejo de usarla

Puestos sus zapatos y luego de una taza de té se dirigió a la escuela.

La nieve siempre le había gustado, algunas veces la había comparado con el tono de piel de su amigo, un lindo tono que contrarrestaba perfectamente con su habitual vestimenta y su cabello. Lo que más le gustaba eran sus ojos, de un carmesí hermoso que cuando se enojaba o usaba sus poderes adquiría un brillo particular. Eran realmente únicos—Damien…—sin darse cuenta mordía sus labios una costumbre que le había sido imposible de quitar por más que lo intentase. — si tan solo…—

—Hola, Pip—

Dando un pequeño salto debido a la impresión detuvo su marcha y volteo para poder ver al dueño de aquella voz.

— ¿Kyle? — era extraño verlo en el camino que el rubio solía tomar hacia la preparatoria y una de las principales razones por las que no se cruzaban era porque Pirrup evitaba tomar el mismo camino que el cuarteto de amigos, no lo aceptaría pero aun guardaba un poco de resentimientos hacia ellos. —Buenos días— correspondió con cortesía al saludo con una leve sonrisa.

—No sabía que ibas a la escuela por este camino— hablo el de ushanka comenzando a caminar seguido por el ojiazul.

—Siempre voy por aquí, es… muy tranquilo por las mañanas— al chico se le hizo extraño que Kyle le estuviese hablando normalmente lo ignoraba o simplemente no se daba cuenta de su existencia— Tampoco sabía que tomaras este camino, Kyle—

—Es cierto, pero creo que desde ahora iré por aquí— Unos minutos pasaron caminando en un incómodo silencio sin saber ninguno de que hablar con el otro — ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer, Phillip? — corto el silencio el pelirrojo con una idea en mente

"¿Acaso me dijo Phillip?" pensó el rubio no acostumbrado a que Kyle o cualquier otra persona lo llamase así, ni siquiera Damien.

Con una sonrisa en los labios continuo hablando—Deberíamos volver a ser amigos—

"¿Cuándo fui su amigo?" que el rubio recordara jamás fue amigo de alguien que no fuese Damien aunque quizás Butters podría considerarse uno, pero tampoco trataba mucho con él. Y sí, quizás había jugado un par de veces a la pelota con Broflosvki pero eso no alcanzaba para ser llamado su amigo. Hasta donde sabía el súper mejor amigo del ojiverde era Stan Marsh así que… ¿Qué hacia Kyle hablándole como si fueran viejos amigos de la infancia?

—Me gustaría conocerte más, podríamos jugar videojuegos o ir al centro comercial o al cine o solo hablar—Eran cosas que solía hacer con Stan pero esta vez le gustaría incluir al inglés, sentía que no debía ignorarlo sino hacer notar su presencia— Lo que tú prefieras. También podría ayudarte a estudiar para los exámenes de fin de curso— Como uno de los primeros de la clase, solo superado algunas veces por Wendy Testaburger, Kyle estaba más que calificado para ayudar a sus compañeros, en este caso a Pip.

Por su parte Pip no creía lo que le decía el ojiverde, quizás después de tanto tiempo de haber actuado pasivamente ahora tenía los amigos que siempre quiso pero había algo extraño en todo eso, pero no rechazaría la oferta tan amable del judío —Ah...pues, suena como una buena idea —

—Bien, entonces…—

— ¡Kyle! — ambos voltearon viendo al su mejor amigo del pelirrojo acercándose a toda prisa. — ¡Kyle! — y no se veía precisamente feliz

"¡¿Qué hace con Pip?! Se supone que iríamos juntos a…." mientras desaceleraba, sus pupilas se dilataron.

—Pip…— parpadeo unos instantes como si acabase de despertar o mejor dicho como si comenzara a soñar. Entonces…

**¡PUAJ!**

— ¡Stan! —grito el pelirrojo bastante enfadado y no era para menos— ¡casi embarras con tu vomito a Phillip!—

Así es, antes de que el pelinegro expulsara su desayuno, Kyle viendo el peligro inminente se colocó frente al inglés quedando él cubierto del vomito.

—Santo cielo, Kyle— exclamó Pip bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder, no porque Stan vomitara, aquello era cosa de todos los días pero la hazaña que Broflosvki acababa de realizar le pareció heroica y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

—Descuida, Phillip. Estoy bien solo es vomito estoy acostumbrado— lo trato de tranquilizar colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio, que solo asintió.

—Lo siento, Pip. No me siento bien últimamente y me dio nauseas de un momento al otro— se disculpaba el del pompón rojo mientras se limpiaba los restos de comida de sus labios con la manga de su chaqueta.

—No importa y deberías disculparte con Kyle no conmigo. Ten— de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo que le paso al ojiverde. — no limpiara todo pero creo que sí gran parte, te lo puedes quedar—

Con cierta ilusión haciendo brillar sus ojos verdes tomo el pedazo de tela—Gra…— pero rápidamente le fue arrebatado por Marsh.

—Gracias, Phillip. Aun me siento mal— con el pañuelo limpio los inexistentes restos. — ¿cuando lleguemos me acompañarías a la enfermería? — se dirigió al rubio pero este fue apartado por el otro.

Ambos amigos se encontraban enfrentándose en un duelo de miradas.

— ¡No! ira conmigo a limpiar tu asquerosidad apartate, Stan. —

—Claro que no. ¿Verdad, Phillip? ¿Phillip? —

Cuando los chicos voltearon donde segundos antes estaba el inglés este ya se hallaba a varios metros de distancia.

— ¡Phillip! ¡No nos dejes! — gritaron ambos siguiendo rápidamente al chico empujándose el uno al otro en el proceso.

* * *

**El próximo capitulo estará en unos días, de seguro pocos, por que sera corto. **

**Trató de que sea largo pero a mi persona no le sale. **

**En fin. Hasta entonces.**

**BlueCrystalDust.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola.**

**¿Cómo están? **

**Yo mal. **

**Bueno, no tanto, solo que...quería ver los Vengadores 2 D:**

**Supongo que iré pronto, no puedo esperar.**

**En fin.**

** Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**O-o-o-o- CAPITULO 3 –o-o-o-O**

De algún modo logro perder a Kyle y Stan.

Solo necesito correr un poco y perderse entre los juegos para niños y luego por el ayuntamiento de la ciudad. Quizás el chico debería considerar usar algún tipo de transporte, la distancia que recorría diariamente era mucha y hacer el camino en solitario solo hacía más aburrido y más largo el trayecto.

La campana aun no sonaba, la primera hora tenia clases con el anticristo. Rogaba a Dios le diera fuerzas, la angustia lo carcomía por dentro.

Buscaba su libro de Biología en su casillero pero sin previo aviso la puerta fue cerrada con violencia frente él. Guió su vista hasta el responsable de aquel acto. Nadie se metía con él, Damien lo había dejado muy en claro en especial al imbécil de Eric Cartman, así que el ojiazul no entendía que hacia el más gordo de toda la preparatoria al lado suyo.

— ¡Maldito ingles de mierda! — aquellas palabras llamaron la atención a más de uno de los alumnos transeúntes pero al ver que se trataba del panzón siguieron su camino y es que solo Eric se metería con el protegido del anticristo, sin embargo los chicos viendo la escena unos segundos más para luego seguir con sus vidas. — ¡¿Te crees muy inteligente con aquel acento inglés que tienes?! ¡Solo eres otro marica que vive Inglaterra! —

Cartman solo quería gritarle al mundo lo mucho que odiaba al inglés frente suyo, no lo soportaba cada parte del chico le resultaba asquerosa desde sus zapatos que eran un mal intento de cuero hasta el gorro que le hacía falta. ¿Desde cuándo no lo tenía? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de todo el odio que sentía por ese patético ser llamado Phillip Pirrup?

Hacía mucho que Pip no lidiaba con los insultos del castaño y no recordaba que lo llamara inglés. ¿Acaso había cambiado los judíos por ingleses?

— ¿Qué te pasa, marica? ¿El té quemo tu lengua? —

Estaba algo ofendido pero no respondería a las agresiones ¿Cartman esperaba que sí lo hiciera? Pues esperaba en vano.

—Cartman deja en paz a Phillip— el chico que presencio las agresiones verbales de parte del castaño decidió intervenir y ayudar al rubio en problemas.

— ¿Acaso es una unión entre rubios pobres? — Rio el castaño viendo al recién llegado— jodete Kenny, tú también ingles dientes chuecos— tan rápido como vino el fuertecito desapareció por el pasillo.

**RING**

Las clases iniciaron

—Típico de Cartman irse cuando alguien se le enfrenta. — Comento el de anorak — ¿estás bien, Phillip? — Kenny lucia preocupado cosa que le pareció extraña al otro pero este solo asintió.

—…Gracias— Pip era educado por lo que era normal en él agradecerle al inmortal sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ya que solo acostumbraba agradecer al anticristo.

—No te preocupes, Phillip. Cartman gusta de joder a todo el mundo— le sonrió con cierto brillo en los ojos. Se acercó al inglés robando gran parte de su espacio vital, Pip solo retrocedió para terminar chocando con los casilleros— Además yo creo que tienes una hermosa sonrisa…— susurro mientras con el dorso de su mano acariciaba la mejilla del británico.

Él se sonrojo e intento apartarse del otro pero era imposible estaba casi encima suyo.

—Pip eres muy lindo…—susurro en su oído mientras lo mordía levemente.

— ¿Ke-Kenny, que haces…? ¡No me toques! — el inglés siempre había sido débil y siempre lo seria, no podía hacer nada en contra del demonio de la lujuria de Kenneth McCormick.

Kenny siempre supo que Pip era uno de esos vírgenes que escaseaban en la preparatoria, siempre inocente mucho más que el pequeño Butters pero mientras que con el pequeño Stotch no iba más allá de segunda base, quizás el inglesito podría satisfacerlo.

—Eres muy suave…— volvía a susurrar mientras sus manos desabrochaban el saco rojo del inglés y pasaba a tocar su pecho continuando saboreando el lóbulo del otro.

Un escalofrió recorrió al chico estremeciéndose ante el contacto de los dedos ajenos, no quería que Kenny lo tocase, quería alejarlo, debía hacerlo. — ¡aléjate! — el inmortal era obstinado y no aceptaba una negativa cuando de este tipo de situaciones se trataba, él sabía que tarde o temprano sus presas cedían. No ocurriéndosele mejor idea el inglés comenzó a golpear con su rodilla la entrepierna del mayor. Pero esto contrario a lo que pensaba hacía excitar al otro ya que solo se trataba de leves golpes. Cuando los labios de Kenny se posaron en su cuello sus piernas temblaron. — No, Kenny…basta—

Pip cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Las manos del de anorak seguían deslizándose por su pecho y amenazan con cualquier momento colarse debajo de su pantaloncillo.

Fue aquí que… el sonido de un golpe retumbo el ambiente e hizo sacudir, por una milésima de segundo, el suelo sobre el cual estaba parado. La opresión ejercía el rubio mayor desapareció.

—Hijo de puta— mascullo una voz que estaba seguro había oído antes, la persona se acercó colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Pirrup.

Sonrojado a más no poder y con los ojos algo vidriosos, abrió los ojos para observar al inmortal tendido en el suelo y bajo él un charco de sangre que crecía poco a poco.

— ¿Estas bien, Pip? — frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que Craig Tucker, mirándolo con ojos de preocupación como si de un cachorrito indefenso se tratase. El inglés asintió ante la pregunta agradecido por la oportuna intervención del pelinegro. — Bien…— hablo Tucker con su acostumbrada voz nasal— Déjame ayudarte— se ofreció al ver al chico intentando abotonar su camisa sin mucho éxito, era obvio que aún estaba nervioso. Terminado su camisa siguió con el saco rojo. —Acompáñame a al comedor—

— Pero la clase…—

—No importa, ven— Craig solía saltarse una que otra clase, casi siempre acompañado de alguien y aunque la mayoría de las veces había sido con Tweek esta vez prefería estar junto con Phillip. Así que agarrándolo de la muñeca lo llego hasta aquel lugar.

Como era de esperarse el lugar se hallaba vacío debido a la hora.

—Craig, no creo que debamos saltarnos las clases puede que...—

—Espera aquí, iré a comprar algo—

—Pero…— volvía a insistir.

—Ni se te ocurra irte, Pippers—

"Thorn puede esperar" estuvo a punto de decir

—Solo no te muevas— lo miro serio para luego acercarse a la caja. No conocía mucho a Pip pero sabía de la amistad que tenía con el anticristo y quizás esa fuera la única razón para querer asistir a la estúpida clase de Biología.

Por su parte el británico tomo asiento en una de las desocupadas bancas.

"¿Pippers?" — Pensó— "Todos actúan extraño hoy ¿Por qué será?" — mirando como el chico de chullo esperaba su pedido la respuesta le llegó como por arte de magia. — "¿_Love &amp; Desire_?" — ¿Sería posible? Si se ponía a pensarlo todas las actitudes de los que había visto ese día tendrían sentido. Excepto por la de Cartman… pero el castaño siempre fue alguien insensible y demostraba no sentir nada por alguien que no fuera él o su madre. O al menos ningún buen sentimiento...

"¿Tendría sentido, no?" — Y quizás no solo eso — "¡Damien!" — tenía que ir y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Poniéndose de pie se detuvo cuando Tucker se sentó a su lado con un vaso de plástico utilizado para servir bebidas. — Aquí tienes, Pippers — le paso el vaso al rubio que por la repentina llegada del de chullo no le quedo de otra que volver a tomar asiento— es té, sé que te gusta. — Pip sin saber que decir dudo entre tomar o no el vaso— No digas nada y solo acéptalo—

Enseguida hizo lo dicho por el pelinegro. No es que le tuviese algún tipo de miedo a Craig pero no se sentía en la suficiente confianza para contradecirlo.

Cualquiera podría decir que Damien y Craig tenían la misma personalidad y no se equivocaban del todo, ambos poseían esa actitud de: me vale todo una mierda y jamás demuestro mis sentimientos. Y ambos eran el típico chico, que sacando enseñando el dedo medio o incendiando un par de cosas, iban a parar a la oficina de la directora. Pero ambos pelinegros eran totalmente distintos. Craig serio y tildado de frio, era sereno y no le molestaba lo que otros dijeran o pensaran de él a menos que sean de su pequeño círculo íntimo de amigos y solo con ellos mostraba sus sentimientos, Damien por su parte era alguien fácil de provocar, caprichoso y engreído casi como un niño también un poco sádico, pero solía preocuparse por quienes le interesaran aunque no lo demostrase.

—Gracias…—

* * *

**Hasta unos días :D**

**BlueCrystalDust.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me tardé unos días de más pero aqui esta. **

**Disfrutenla :D**

* * *

**O-o-o-o- CAPITULO 4 –o-o-o-O**

Los minutos que siguieron antes de que tocara la campana Pip y Craig la pasaron conversando, el rubio jamás se imaginó contarle cosas sobre su vida a alguien que no fuese el anticristo, Tucker era bueno escuchando. El té se había terminado antes de darse cuenta.

Empezó por lo básico: las clases, cuando no el otro no lo detuvo Pip siguió hablando, los libros que recientemente había leído, los videos que Damien le enseño de YouTube, la receta de un postre ingles que al parecer no le salía bien, entre otras cosas.

Cuando el timbre sonó, el rubio se levantó del asiento, el pelinegro a su lado lo imito.

Mientras de la clase, que Pip decidió faltar, salía un ojirrojo bastante malhumorado.

"¿Dónde demonios se metió Pip?" Se preguntaba el mismísimo anticristo de camino a su locker para dejar el levemente chamuscado libro de Biología.

El rubio se había atrevido a faltar a la clase dejándolo a merced del jodido maestro que no pudo evitar llamarle la atención cada vez que lo veía dormir o siquiera bostezar. Pip era el encargado de prevenir ese tipo de situaciones, ahora tenía detención luego de clases. Eso era lo más lo cabreaba.

"¡Que se joda Pip!" "¿Dónde estará?" sabía que el inglés jamás se saltaba una clase, al menos no solo "¿Y si enfermó? Pero debió decirme…"

"Debería ir a su casa luego" pensó antes de abrir su casillero y tirar el libro dentro.

Sin embargo el ruido del texto contra el metal no fue lo único que escucho. Atrás suyo había un pequeño alboroto, palabras, murmullos y ruido del casillero. Al girar para mirar hacia la fila de casilleros frente a él, donde casualmente o quizás no tanto estaba el locker de Pip.

Gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que varios chicos, sean de su mismo año o menores se acercan al casillero de su amigo, que por algún extraño motivo se encontraba con signos de haber sido forcejeado en más de una ocasión, pero ellos no solo se acercaban, el anticristo veía claramente como depositaban papeles por las rendijas del locker.

—Que mierda…— murmuró el chico.

—Han estado así desde inicio de clases— Damien se enfocó en la voz que hablaba.

"Wendy" — ¿Qué…pero que están…? —

La chica a solo unos casilleros de distancia del ojirrojo sacaba unos libros— No lo sé—mintió— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Pip? Debo ir temprano a clases. Adiós. — y tras cerrar su casillero se fue dejando al pelinegro aún más confuso.

— ¿Qué le pasa a las mujeres? — se preguntó a sí mismo. Era obvio que algo molestaba a la muchacha pero… ¿qué seria? ¿Y qué tenía que ver Pip en todo eso? ¿Y dónde estaba él?

Y como si sus poderes lo hubieses invocado apareció el rubio muy sonriente caminando al lado del pelinegro con chullo por el pasillo.

El inglés amplio su sonrisa al ver a su amigo ojirrojo. Ambos pelinegros chocaron miradas, produciéndose una chispa invisible entre ellos.

—Thorn— hablo Craig en una forma de saludar al anticristo.

—Tucker— correspondió el otro.

**RING**

La campana rompió la tensión entre los pelinegros.

—Iré a clases, te veo luego, Pippers. — una última mirada al anticristo y Craig, al igual que el resto de las personas, desapareció por el pasillo.

— ¿Pippers? — hablo extrañado el ojirrojo.

—Sí, ahora me dice asa y no sé por qué— con cierto deje de inocencia Pip podría engañar a cualquiera en especial a su amigo. Y antes de que el pelinegro pudiese seguir indagando en la nueva "relación" entre Pip y Craig, el británico se le adelanto cambiando drásticamente el tema— ¿Y cómo te encuentras hoy? —La pregunta sorprendió al anticristo— ¿Te sientes diferente? — dio unos pasos más acercándose al otro moviéndose de un lado al otro.

— ¿Necesitas ir al baño o algo? —

— ¿Qué…?—

—Te estas moviendo raro. —

—Pero no es por eso, no es por eso— le decía con cierta exageración para luego calmarse— ¿No notas algo distinto en mí? —

—Hm… ¿te cortaste el cabello? —

El rubio negó con un suspiro de resignación— quizás no funcione en ti…— murmuró entre dientes.

— ¿Qué dices…?— preguntó Damien, al no haber logrado escuchar lo dicho por el rubio.

"Quizás solo no funciona y los demás solo quieren ser mis amigos y Cartman…siempre fue así"

—Olvídalo, no era nada. Vamos a clase—hablo desanimado— sacare la tarea de…— fue a abrir su casillero. — ¡¿Pero qué…?!— su casillero había sido vandalizado. —Oh no…— pensando que, como hace unos años, sus cosas estarían destrozadas y su tarea habría desaparecido.

Damien no podía creer que algún mortal hijo de puta se hubiera atrevido a hacerle algo tan desalmado al pequeño inglés. Los haría pagar, sí, definitivamente lo haría. Los llevaría al mismísimo infierno si era necesario. Ningún castigo era suficiente para alguien que hacia llorar al ojiazul.

Pero lo que el anticristo escucho fue llanto si algo remotamente parecido sino todo lo contrario. El chico frente a él estaba…riendo.

No, no había enloquecido.

— ¿Qué pasa, Pip? ¿Tus cosas están bien? — pregunto el pelinegro acercándose al chico.

—Funcionó…— aquella palabra aturdió al otro y sumado a la risa del chico la escena resultaba algo perturbadora para el pelinegro.

"Finalmente enloqueció" pensó después de todo siempre tuvo la sospecha de que Pip tendría una personalidad oculta

— Mira esto, Damien. — el rubio levanto unos cuantos sobres de los que se encontraban ahí.

— ¿Cartas? —

—De amor…— completo el rubio sonriente.

"¿Tan necesitado de cariño esta?" — ¿Qué…?—

—Así es, todos ellos me quieren. ¿No es genial? —

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? — "Quizás debería alejarme un poco"

—De esto. Míralas— le paso los sobres al anticristo que instantáneamente comenzó a examinarlos. —Estoy usando una fragancia que atrae a los hombres, todos ellos me quieren. ¿No es genial?—

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Una fragancia?! — "¿Ahora alucina?" — ¡¿Pero de qué coño hablas?! —

—Shh, Damien no alces la voz, no quiero que los demás lo sepan-callo el rubio a su amigo— ayer estaba caminando a casa y le compre un frasco a una vagabunda, el líquido dentro atrae a los hombres.- el pelinegro puso cara de incredulidad. — ¿No me crees? Mira esto— saco una a una las cartas dentro de su casillero— esta es de Clyde— abrió el sobre— una invitación a Taco Bell y un vale para zapatos en su tienda- sujeto en su brazo el sobre y abrió otro, que a diferencia de los anteriores tenía un acabado dorado en los bordes — este es de Token— al abrirla encontró un plástico rectangular— es una tarjeta de regalo para el centro comercial y... —rebuscando en el sobre hallo algo más— unos boletos para el juego de básquet y hay más. Sacaba uno por uno leyendo solo los nombres escritos por encima del sobre.- De Tweek Tweak, de Butters y tiene estampitas de Hello Kitty, Jimmy Valmer, Timmy Burch, y este sobre grande es de Broflosvki...debe ser de Kyle, lo vi hoy en la mañana y ... —el rubio paró de hablar al ver el contenido — ¡Es de Ike! — Adentro había un dibujo muy bien hecho del inglés con la palabra IKE escrita a manera de firma— Wuau pinta hermoso, debo guardarlo. —

"Aun esta cuerdo" suspiro pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo que significaba que Pip atrajese a los demás y… ¿quedarse con el estúpido dibujo? Ni de coña. —Ya basta, deja eso. — el azabache le quito el dibujo hecho por el menor de los Broflosvki y lo convirtió en cenizas recibiendo un puchero de parte del rubio.

—Ay, Damien—

—No necesitas esas cosas, Pip— pronto las cenizas cayeron al suelo— Ahora dime: ¿Cómo deshaces esa mierda de hechizo o lo que sea? —

— No lo sé, pero es extraño que no funcione contigo —

—Es porque no soy un patético mortal relleno de estúpidas hormonas— explico el anticristo con cierto orgullo

—Pero a Cartman tampoco le hizo efecto—

—Él está podrido por dentro—

—Pero…—

—Ya deja de pensar en eso y busquemos una solución antes de que todos anden encima de ti como el maldito de Tucker—

—Pero Craig fue muy bueno conmigo en cambio Kenny…—

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese hijo de puta?! — conocía al depravado de McCormick y sabia de lo que era capaz cuando le gustaba alguien.

—Pues…casi nada, Craig lo detuvo y…no recuerdo que sucedió luego— su memoria quedaba en blanco luego de la intervención del chico del chullo. —Luego…estaba sentado bebiendo té con Craig—

"Murió...se lo merecía por imbécil"

—No recuerdo que paso, supongo que fue a clases luego de eso—

—Como sea, deja esas cartas y busquemos a la vieja que te vendió esa porquería—

El rubio asintió. Le gustaba que los demás le prestasen atención pero era lo correcto volver a la normalidad, lo que sí, lamentaba no funcionase en su en el ojirrojo. Pero lo volvería a intentar de eso estaba seguro, si era posible selo diría ese mismo día.

Dejando las cartas dentro de su locker sintió un bulto debajo de los sobres que aún no había abierto, retirándolos encontró un plato con plástico transparente encima que cubría una pequeña montaña de galletas Oreo con relleno doble.

—Pip deja de ver lo que tus admiradores te dieron y vámonos — el mismo Damien cerro el casillero y quemo las cartas que el inglés traía en la mano. — Listo, andando— agarrando al chico de la muñeca se dispuso a salir.

— ¡Espera, Pip!— el sonido de una guitarra irrumpió el ambiente.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡Kyle! — protesto el ojirrojo viendo al judío recién llegado que con guitarra en mano se arrodillo y comenzó a tocar una melodía un tanto buena.

_—Pip…_— las mejillas del mencionado se tiñeron levemente de rojo, el anticristo solo bufó mientras soltaba al rubio que parecía querer quedarse a ver el espectáculo del judío—_ no serás inteligente ni fuerte, pero siempre te tengo en mi mente, Pip, déjame quererte_. —

Aunque la canción fue corta a Pip le pareció esplendida —Ohh, Kyle eso fue…—

**SPLASH**

Sin que ninguno de los presentes lo advirtiera un rubio de cabellos desordenados y ojos verde oliva acababa de derramar "accidentalmente" el contenido de su termo sobre la ushanka del judío.

—Ohh, Nngh lo- lo siento, Kyle— se disculpó Tweek con una fingida sonrisa cogiendo el termo con sus manos temblorosas.

— ¡Maldito, Tweek! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! — el judío enojado dejo al aire sus rizos rojos al sacarse el mojado gorro, aun con la guitarra alrededor del cuello se puso de pie para hacer frente al adicto al café.

—Y-y si fuera así ¡¿qué?!— reto el rubio despeinado

Y mientras el par de chicos comenzaban una absurda discusión Damien sugirió al rubio retirarse antes de que más patéticos mortales aparecieran. A Pip no le precia bien dejar que ambos chicos iniciaran una pelea, pero Damien tenía razón, era mejor irse y buscar una solución.

Ya en las afueras de las instalaciones, tomaron el mismo camino que Pirrup tomo el día de ayer. Sin embargo y aunque recorrieron la calle más de una vez no hubo rastro de la misteriosa vagabunda.

— ¿Estás seguro que la viste aquí? —

—Ya te dije que sí, quizás fue magia. — ante lo dicho el anticristo solo rodo los ojos.

Caminando por los desérticos pasillos, aun no sonaba la campana del receso.

Algo que hizo en la mañana luego de echarse aquella fragancia cruzo la mente del rubio.

—Damien…— el pelinegro detuvo su marcha, solo para observar al ojiazul buscar entre sus bolsillos— ¡Lo encontré! — ahí estaba el frasco con el líquido brillando dentro.

— ¿Tenias eso contigo todo este tiempo? —

—Sí, solo que lo olvide—

Discutir con el ojiazul solo retrasaría la solución al embrollo y eso era lo menos que quería, sin decir nada y tras un resoplido el anticristo tomo el frasco para poder leer las instrucciones al reverso de la botella.

Pero tan pronto como la tuvo en sus manos algo o alguien golpeo el frasco desde abajo haciendo que este volase por los aires en solo una fracción de segundo, impidiendo al ojirrojo usar sus poderes, para buena o mala suerte de ambo amigos presentes el envase no se hizo añicos.

**RING**

—Cartman hijo de perra— farfulló el ojirrojo

—Se lo merecen por maricas—rio mientras corría lejos de ellos y de los que salían debido al receso— en especial la zorra inglesa— agrego antes de perderse entre la multitud al igual que _Love &amp; Desire._

* * *

**Actualizare en unos cuantos días la próxima semana entro a parciales y esta estuve presentando trabajos. **

**En fin. Hasta entonces.**

**BlueCrystalDust.**


	5. Chapter 5

Volví con retraso pero volví.

Disfruten

* * *

**O-o-o-o- CAPITULO 5 –o-o-o-O**

— ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! — exclamaba el pelinegro al ver el pasillo con sólo unas cuantas personas y ni rastro de la dichosa pócima

—Tranquilo, Damien. Quizás no sea tan malo... — trató de tranquilizar al anticristo pero fue imposible.

— ¡¿Qué no es tan malo?! ¡¿Todos esos imbéciles andan detrás de ti y dices que no están malo?! —

—Lo siento...no quise decir eso— poniendo una cara de pena el ojirrojo se tranquilizó

—Lo siento, Pip. No quise gritarte, es sólo que todo esto me hace enojar. — sí, estaba enojado con todos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a sí quiera pensar en tener algo con Pip? —Pero lo arreglamos ¿sí? —claro que lo arreglarían. Si no era por las buenas sería por las malas. Golpearía a todos los imbéciles que se les ocurriese acercarse a Phillip.

— A mí tampoco me gusta que estén detrás de mí... —era más que obvio que el chico mentía pero Damien prefirió tragarse el engaño.

—Será mejor que ahora sigamos con nuestras clases—

—Sí, si alguien lo encuentra lo sabremos. No es necesario preocuparse. Vamos, hoy toca educación física. — una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio. Esa era la clase que más le gustaba. ¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta era simple: Damien. Su piel blanca resaltaba demasiado con el uniforme de la escuela, le quedaba estupendamente y luego de las prácticas solía ducharse. Pip mordía sus labios de sólo pensarlo.

Sin embargo para su mala suerte, el profesor se limitó a mandarlos hacer lo que sea que quisieran. Damien y él terminaron sentados en el césped viendo a chicos como Stan, que no dejaba de hacerle ojitos al rubio, jugar o al menos un intento de impresionar con sus dotes futbolísticos. Lo peor era que como ninguno de ellos hacia algún esfuerzo físico lo más probable era que Damien no se bañase. Aunque podría verlo usar el uniforme verde oscuro de la escuela pero no era suficiente.

Un "oh..." de tristeza y resignación fue exclamado por el ojiazul, ignorando al chico de pompón rojo y a los otros que tenían la mirada puesta en él. Tampoco fue consciente de las miradas de odio dirigidas al anticristo.

Stan sólo tenía ojos para el rubio, una imagen mental de ellos besándose al atardecer cruzó su mente como un relámpago, algo tenía que hacer. No pudo hablarle en la mañana por culpa de Kyle pero juraba por Dios que Phillip sería su novio cueste lo que cueste y si tenía que pasar sobre el pobre diablo de Thorn lo haría.

Pero Stan no era el único en sentirse así ejercicio Jimmy quien hacia ejercicio mostrando sus brazos también pensaba lo mismo, no sabía si Pip lo había visto pero le mandó una invitación a un auténtico restaurante italiano, ese debía ser su objetivo.

Ambos pretendientes del británico se dirigieron una mirada y un acuerdo silencioso fue hecho entre ellos, pronto se sumaron más.

Con el único obstáculo para lograr su meta: Damien Thorn.

Quizás si Pip hubiera puesto un poco más de atención hubiera notado el creciente odio hacia su amigo e interés amoroso.

Finalizada la clase los chicos se dirigieron a las regaderas, donde como bien predijo Phillip el anticristo no planeaba tomar un baño.

Cambiándose ante la vista de todos los chicos presentes el inglés fue el primero en dejar el lugar para esperar afuera a su amigo pelinegro.

Damien con prisas, más apurado en no dejar sólo a Pirrup no noto que alguien cerraba la puerta principal y un grupo más o menos grande de chicos se acercaban a él rodeándolo poco a poco dejándolo sin salida alguna.

—Thorn, Thorn, Thorn... —

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Marsh? — hablo el anticristo ya cambiado y notando a los otros. — ¿Que quieren todos ustedes, patéticos mortales? — cruzando de brazos su mano derecha estaba lista para atacar en cualquier instante.

—Tu-tu sa-sa-sabes lo que queremos, Da-Damien— Jimmy se acercó con su típica sonrisa en los labios.

—Así es, Thorn, puedes hacerlo fácil y sólo apartarte de Phillip o tendremos que apartarte nosotros. —

Ohh claro, Damien sabía que de alguna manera Tucker estaría involucrado. Como odiaba a ese tipo. Primero porque algunos se atrevían a compararlos y segundo porque ese día había estado muy cariñosito con Pip. Y ahora venía a joderle la existencia, el imbécil iba a recibir lo suyo y no se trataba de una forma sexual.

—No necesito esta mierda de fans enamoradas. — bufó el anticristo— Craig no te gusta Pip, tu andas mordiendo almohadas por el anormal de Tweek. —

—Cállate, Thorn- sin levantar la voz el chico de chullo lanzó una advertencia sin siquiera darla. — ¿Te vas a hacer un lado o no? —

—Ni aunque el infierno se enfríe— Damien no se iba a echar para atrás, pero eso ya estaba previsto los otros chicos.

—E-e-entonces no-no nos dejas de otra. — hablo Jimmy

— ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Golpearme con sus patéticos cuerpos mortales? — río el ojirrojo. Sabía que por más que lo intentaran contra el poderoso anticristo jamás podrían unos simples mortales.

Craig sonrió causándole un ligero estremecimiento a Thorn — Marsh trae el agua— indico con una seña al del pompón rojo, inmediatamente este saco una botella de agua, una rosario rodeaba todo el envase.

En ese instante los ojos de Damien se abrieron, dándose cuenta del plan de los presentes y antes de que aquella botella llena de agua fuera echada justo donde se encontraba hizo uso de sus poderes.

—Se escapa! — gritó el inválido en el momento que una llamarada de fuego cubrió el lugar.

Pronto los vestidores se llenaron de humo, pero no uno normal, este era pesado, de solo respirarlo la garganta ardía como si estuviese bajo el fuego del averno, el azufre también era uno de sus componentes.

— ¡Abran la puerta! — Stan

Las muletas de Jimmy hicieron eco con las losas del lugar aproximándose hacia la entrada manteniendo su camiseta amarilla tapando su nariz estiro su brazo para sacar el tubo que impedía abrir ambas puertas, pero fue detenido, Tucker se paró frente suyo, serio y lanzándole una advertencia con la mirada. "Abres esta puerta y date por muerto"

— ¡Carajo!— exclamó Stan caminando hasta la puerta para encarar al otro pelinegro— ¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos, Craig?!

— ¡Cállate, Marsh! ¿Crees que esto es solo humo? Hay azufre, estoy seguro que Damien se mezcló entre toda esta mierda —

— ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Abre la puerta de una puta vez…!— comenzó a toser.

No era el único, los otros comenzaban a sentir el efecto de la humareda. Hasta Craig sus ojos estaban volviéndose rojos y la garganta estaba seca tal cual desierto.

Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon desde afuera de la puerta— ¿Damien estás ahí? Estas tardando mucho — era el rubio— está saliendo humo negro por debajo de la puerta. ¿Te encuentras bien? — haciendo un ligero esfuerzo empujaba pero el tubo impedía que entrase. —La puerta está trabada, voy a llamar a alguien —

Tucker no podía permitir eso, el chico traería al conserje y por todo el alboroto vendría la directora, los tosidos del resto lo hicieron decidirse y saco el tubo abriéndose la puerta y dejando salir al anticristo.

La nube negra flotó empujando al pequeño ingles apenas se abrió la puerta. Intentando ir contra ello el rubio oponía resistencia no podía irse Damien estaba adentro y debía ayudarlo. Comenzó a golpear a la nube logrando solo traspasarla con sus manos ¿Cómo algo que fácilmente podría atravesarse tenía tanta fuerza para empujarlo? Podía verlo se alejaba de los vestidores, iba de pasillo en pasillo. Otra vez intentaba luchar, pero nada.

—Pip cálmate, no eres livianito —

— ¿Damien? — sorprendido paró de lanzar golpes a la nube, no lo había notado por andar concentrado en deshacerse de ella pero esta nube despedía un particular olor a azufre.

— ¿Conoces a alguien más que pueda transformarse en niebla? — Damien no sabía a donde iban solo quería alejar al ojiazul de los buitres, era obvio que irían tras el chico debían esconderse hasta que toda esa locura terminase o hasta hallar el frasco. Debían ir a donde no pudiesen encontrarlos, pero… ¿Dónde? Salir de la escuela no era una opción, ante sus alternativas desvaneciéndose solo tuvo una idea — Entremos, Pip— volviendo a su forma humana abrió la puerta que estaba frente a ellos.

—Damien no podemos entrar ahí — señalo Pirrup alternando su mirada con los ojos carmesí del anticristo y la figura pegada rosa pegada en la puerta— es el baño de damas—

— ¿Y qué? —

— ¿Cómo que: y qué? —Intento imitar la voz profunda del ojirrojo— No podemos entrar somos chicos— antes de que el otro objetara siguió hablando— además quizás haya una chica dentro y no quiero volver a pasar una humillación como la de hace años. —

—Lo que paso en sexto año fue solo una estúpida broma del jodido de Cartman y termine quemando su culo. ¿Lo recuerdas? — Pip asintió lentamente— Ahora no pasara nada — Viendo al chico no convencido del todo siguió— Pip escucha. Este el único lugar en toda le escuela donde no nos encontraran tus admiradores y casi nadie lo usa, las chicas prefieren usar el que tiene maquina con tampones. Entraremos juntos y nos quedaremos hasta fin de clases ¿sí? —

—D-de acuerdo— tomando la mano blanca del otro Pip se sintió más seguro, por su parte Damien no esperaba aquella acción a su parecer lo que ocurrió en sexto no fue gran cosa, pero a Pip si pareció afectarle…de cualquier forma apretó la mano del rubio.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Reviews? Si hay errores lo siento, apenas lo acabe lo subí.

No estoy segura pero creo que—dependiendo de las palabras— a este fic le queda dos o tres capítulos.

Hasta la próxima.

BlueCrystalDust.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. Ha pasado tiempo, pero al fin está listo este capítulo.**

* * *

**O-o-o-o- CAPITULO 6 –o-o-o-O**

Al abrir la puerta del casillero una hoja de papel se deslizo cayendo al suelo. Una mueca de duda se presentó en el rostro del chico que se agacho al instante para levantarla. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios el rubio de ojos azules, con emoción miraba el pedazo de papel entre sus manos.

"Pip, necesito decirte algo importante, durante el receso ven a solas cerca al baño de chicas del primer piso.

Damien"

—Damien quiere verme…— con un brillo en los ojos Pip abrazó aquella hoja de papel. —Quiere decirme algo importante — desde que lo conocía de alguna manera se había sentido atraído por el anticristo, por el primer amigo que tuvo en South Park. Con solo 12 años no sabía si realmente era amor pero ese boom que sentida al leer aquellas líneas comenzaban a confirmar lo que sospechaba pero que por algún motivo se negaba a aceptar pero la sola idea del ojirrojo declarándosele le producía cosquillas en el estómago. Pero…. — ¿Cerca al baño de chicas? — no era el lugar más romántico del planeta eso era seguro aunque estando al lado de Damien cualquier lugar le parecía perfecto. Sí, en cuando sonará el timbre del receso iría ahí.

El sonido del timbre de ingresó a clases lo hizo volver en si para dirigirse a su aula. La primera clase no la compartía con su amigo azabache. Fue a su asiento sonriendo y levemente sonrojado. Concentrado en las clases y en sus pensamientos hacia el anticristo, no advirtió al pequeño barullo que formaban el famoso cuarteto, que liderado en ese instante por Eric Cartman, enviaban miradas burlonas a su persona de rato en rato, pero siempre era así.

Las clases pasaron de prisa y pronto se escuchó la campana indicando la hora de receso.

Cogiendo sus útiles a toda prisa, el inglés fue uno de los primeros en salir del aula. Seguido muy de cerca por el tan afamado cuarteto, que poco a poco se dirigió hasta el comedor, excepto por el gordo castaño.

Unos minutos después unos minutos antes un rubio nervioso se hallaba caminando de lado a lado cerca al baño con un logo color rosa.

El "fuertecito" caminaba furioso luego de haber discutido como siempre con el judío pelirrojo. Gustaba de molestar a los demás y el rubio nervioso no sería la excepción. — ¿Esperas a alguien, Pipicito? —

—Oh, uno de los idiotas— sonrió con inocencia el rubio

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! — reclamó Eric con voz carrasposa.

—Lo siento, Damien suele decirlo—

—ese maldito…— murmuró por lo bajo el castaño— como sea ¿Pipicito esperas a alguien? —

—a Damien…— habló sin querer mirar al otro, y menos cuando sentía su rostro arder.

—Así que al gótico…— rodeando el cuello del inglés con su regordete brazo Cartman rio por lo bajo. — ¿No estará ahí dentro?— señaló la puerta con el logo rosado.

— ¿Ahí…? No lo creo, no es un lugar al que…— no pudo terminar de hablar, de un momento al otro sus rodillas se hallaban contra el frio piso del baño de chicas. Los gritos femeninos no se hicieron esperar y mucho menos uno que otro alumno que se detuvo, entonces alguien comenzó a reír, otras carcajadas se sumaron a las del primero. Todos apuntando al rubio que estaba más rojo que un tomate y tratando de ocultar su rostro con ambas manos, todos con la misma frase para el británico: "marica francesa" en coro como si de algún himno se tratase.

Entre aquellas cabezas que se asomaban para ver la humillación del ojiazul se encontró el anticristo. Una gran llamarada hizo que todos enmudecieran, excepto obvio por el malnacido de Eric Cartman.

—Ja! Maricas—se burló, señalando al alumnado silencioso— teniéndole miedo al…— con un solo movimiento de su mano Damien hizo que el castaño lanzo un aullido de dolor, y no era para menos, su trasero ardía en llamas. El ojirrojo sonrió al momento que el culo gordo salió corriendo maldiciéndolo, llevándose de paso a todo el tumulto de alumnos.

— ¿Estas bien, Pip? — le tendió la mano al rubio que seguía en el piso con la mirada baja. Phillip tomo la blanca mano del azabache y se puso de pie, se sentía muy tonto por pensar que el anticristo, su mejor amigo lo había citado para declarársele, no se había dado cuenta pero había estado aguantando la respiración al tocar la mano del otro. — Lamento lo ocurrido, yo…—

—De-descuida— alzo la mirada con las lágrimas a punto de deslizarse por sus mejillas. — No fue tu culpa— soltó la mano de Damien — Cartman…me hizo venir haciéndose pasar por ti…— la cara del anticristo mostro algo de sorpresa pero luego volvió al semblante de siempre. Pip con la manga de su saco rojo trato de evitar sollozar, pero era irremediable— Voy a…tengo que... —comenzó a balbucear retrocediendo unos pasos— debo…me debo ir, adiós— Pirrup se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás y haciendo caso omiso a los llamados del azabache

Aquello fue muy doloroso para él, pero no por la humillación sufrida, era costumbre aunque ahora no tan seguido, sino porque se ilusionó con una confesión de parte del anticristo. Era obvio que Damien no le diría algo así, no creía capaz que el futuro gobernante del inframundo se fijase en un enclenque como él, que no era capaz de pelear sus propias peleas y siempre necesitaba ser salvado.

El incidente pudo ser tomado como otras de las tantas fechorías del fuertecito castaño, no merecía más atención de parte de nadie, sin embargo no fue así.

—0—0—0

Ahora la situación era distinta, los que antes se burlaron de él ahora decían amarlo, claro se lo debía a la dichosa pócima pero la sensación le había gustado, sentirse amado es la sensación más hermosa del mundo, quizás podría acostumbrarse a aquel estilo de vida. Después de todo su deseo siempre había sido ser aceptado por el resto. Y tuvieron que pasar años para que aquello se cumpliera y aunque no era la manera en que la que quiso encajar, se sentía bien. Además tenía toda la atención de su amigo azabache.

Todos complaciéndolo, cumpliendo sus caprichos, trayéndoles té y bollos. Ya podía imaginarse como el rey de su propio castillo.

Todo lo que siempre quiso… ¿todo?

Atención…

Ocultos ambos en el baño de niñas, específicamente en uno de los cubículos Pip se encontraba sentado sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro. Alzando la vista estaba el chico de tez blanca mirando por una pequeña rendija de la puerta hacia la puerta central del lugar.

Tomo aire y recordando las palabras que ensayo el día anterior hablo —Damien, yo…— comenzó con la calentura en sus mejillas que ya tanto conocía, aquella que aprecia cuando intentaba declarar sus sentimientos hacia el hijo de Satanás. Sin embargo el pelinegro a penas lo miro de reojo— yo… —

—Shhh…— fue callado— alguien se acerca, sube tus pies— murmuró el azabache, colocándose encima de la tanque. A pesar de la indicación el ojiazul intento volver a hablar pero el anticristo señaló el inodoro con ímpetu. Suspirando, y a regañadientes por ser interrumpido, obedeció. — Solo es una chica…—

—No me digas…— dijo con demasiados "ánimos" mirando al suelo que no podía pisar. ¿Por qué siempre era interrumpido? — es el baño de niñas ¿Qué esperabas? — no solía hablar de esa forma a su amigo pero se hallaba desanimado y cuando se hallaba así, se había vuelto costumbre desquitarse con Damien. — Deberíamos habernos escondido en otro lado—Estaba harto de la situación— ¿Por qué aquí? —Se escuchó el portazo al salir la muchacha.

—Ya te lo dije— Pip podía ser especial en esos casos, pero podría con él.

— ¿Por qué acepte? Dímelo…— ahora se ponía caprichoso, solo había una solución para eso. Extendió su mano sobre el hombro del otro pasando en el proceso por los cabellos dorados del chico.

— Porque yo estoy aquí ¿no? — definitivamente el azabache sabia como usar sus palabras, seducción de demonio quizás o simplemente conocimiento de la gran amistad entre los dos.

—S-sí, estas. Es un extraño lugar…jejeje—rio con un poco de nervios, aquel contacto hacia arder su piel al igual que sus mejillas, lentamente llevo su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de su amigo. Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, un silencio para nada incomodo donde disfrutaban la compañía del otro, al igual que aquel contacto— Damien…— rompió el silencio Phillip. Se lo diría, no le importaba si estaban ocultos en un baño o en un campo de flores bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. — Damien…—

—Ja— soltó de repente una carcajada sacando su mano blanca, dejando un vacío en el hombro de Pip. Este bajo los pies, con la mirada baja ante el anticristo que se colocó de pie al lado suyo. — Es gracioso…— prosiguió el ojirrojo, captando la atención del otro—Muy irónico…—

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — quiso saber, entendía si se trataba de él claro que era irónico, pero ¿Damien?

—Hace alguno años—dudo en seguir—yo…—suspiró para continuar— yo tuve la brillante idea de citarte junto al baño de niñas. No fue el jodido de Cartman, la nota sí era mía. Sé que a estas alturas ya no importa, pero supongo que tenías que saberlo…— Pirrup abrió los ojos como platos por la forma tan rápida que el azabache dijo todo aquello. — Lo siento…— Un lo siento, era lo mínimo que se merecía el ojiazul. Sabía que esa fue una de las peores humillaciones de la vida del británico, tuvieron que pasar varios días para que el inglés decidiera regresar a la escuela. Las bromas sobre ser niña aumentaron y aunque Damien amenazó una y otra vez no se detenían, y hacerles daño tampoco estaba en sus planes y no por que no quisiera sino porque Pip se lo pidió. Ojos enrojecidos que trataba de ocultar tras una sonrisa, esas de las que solo Pip sabía dar, pero que a vista del anticristo se notaba que no eran solo eran fingidas. Un lo siento, no ayudaría en nada, un lo siento solo servía para calmar la culpa que llevaba desde hace mucho, sabía que Pip no se enojaría. Era demasiado bueno para eso…

— ¿Por qué? — Era la única pregunta en mente tras la revelación — ¿Por qué me citaste ese día?— quiso saber, necesitaba saberlo. Lo que le sucedió no debía ser en vano, Damien lo cito por algo — Dímelo —insistió al no obtener respuesta del otro — Damien!—levanto la voz poniéndose de pie. — Dímelo…por favor—

—Ya te lo dije…no importa. — le dio la espalda pero Phillip no se daría por vencido, quería conocer la respuesta.

— ¡Yo quiero saberlo! — levanto la voz y se puso de pie tocando el hombro del anticristo con la decisión reflejada en sus ojos azules.

—Escucha, Pip…— volteo a verlo quitando con cuidado la mano del chico— Aquello fue hace mucho tiempo, las cosas ahora son diferentes y la verdad no creo que sea necesario tener que…—

—Solo dímelo— pidió prácticamente rogando

—Pues…yo…— poco a poco las mejillas del anticristo se fueron tiñendo de un suave tono carmín— ah….pues, es que tú me…—

—Esa vez yo te cite para...para decirte que me gustas— soltó sin más sin mirarlo a los ojos y sin mirar al ojiazul.

Ya había guardado la confesión durante mucho tiempo, desde aquel día que prefirió no decirle la verdad al rubio.

¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? ¿Por qué espero tanto tiempo? Simple, por pura cobardía. Mil veces había dado vueltas a aquel asunto y mil veces se había hecho las mismas preguntas ¿Por qué le hizo caso a su padre con lo de la carta y más aún con lo del lugar? ¿Porque tuvo que contarle los extraños sentimientos que tenía hacia el chico de ojos azules? ¿Por qué no llegó antes?

Se maldecía una y otra vez, de seguro Pip lo estaría odiando. Un chico tranquilo, lindo, católico y angelical como Phillip nunca jamás estaría con un hombre y menos con el mismísimo anticristo, muchas veces Damien había dudado sobre su amistad y por qué era que seguían siendo amigos, el rubio iba a la Iglesia cada domingo, rezaba por las noches y aunque no había ido a su casa podía asegurar que había al menos un crucifijo en la pared.

—Sí…— se rasco la cabeza, en señal de despreocupación, contrario a todo lo que sentía. — pe-pero no te preocupes…— intento calmar sus nervios, ante el silencio del inglés, sonriendo fingidamente— fue hace mucho… y—

—Matare a ese hijo de puta— mascullo entre dientes con una sombra oscura cubriendo sus ojos.

—Jajaja— reía con nervios el azabache hasta que oyó los carraspeos del otro— ¿ah? — de un momento al otro la espalda del anticristo choco contra una de las paredes del pequeño cubículo, Pip rodeaba el torso de Damien con sus brazos mientras escondía la cabeza en el pecho ajeno.

— ¿Pip…?— Damien se hallaba confundido, sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer.

—Voy a matarlo…— susurró, sintiendo el olor único del anticristo. Mataría a Eric Cartman por haber arruinado su oportunidad de ser feliz desde hace…—cinco…— volvió a hablar— cinco puñaladas una por cada año. —ahora la camiseta negra del ojirrojo comenzaba a empaparse con las lágrimas del rubio.

—Pip…—Damien separó al rubio para poder mirarlo a los ojos vidriosos. — esto significa que tu…—

El ojiazul asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, lo que más deseaba en ese instante era decir todo lo que había guardado durante tantos largos años— Así es, en ese entonces y a ahora, yo…—

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ?! — una voz femenina resonó haciendo eco entre los azulejos del baño, la puerta del pequeño cubículo había sido abierta de una sola patada y la muchacha de boina morada que haciendo juego con su saco, se mostraba iracunda con una expresión seria y desaprobatoria en el rostro. Los rojos con azul se miraron e Instantáneamente y recuperados del susto inicial ambos chicos se separaron, como si polos totalmente opuestos se tratasen.

—N-no es lo que parece, Wendy— trato de calmar a la chica el inglés.

— ¿y qué es lo que parece, Pip? — Preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos, ante los balbuceos de ambos— como presidenta del consejo estudiantil no voy a permitir que este tipo de conductas ocurran en los baños y menos en el de niñas. Esperaba esto de cualquiera, pero no de ustedes…— dirigió una mirada a ambos—al menos no de ti, Pip—

—No hacíamos nada, Wendy. Cálmate— el anticristo hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al suceso. — Solo nos escondíamos por…—

— ¿esconderse? Sí, claro. En el baño de mujeres—

—Te dije que no era una buena idea— mascullo el rubio a ojirrojo.

—Salgan de aquí— espeto poniéndose al lado del cubículo a la espera que los chicos salieran, cosa que no tardo mucho, Pip con la cabeza gacha y Damien mirando con fastidio a la muchacha—Como si no tuviera suficiente con los idiotas que me siguen— refunfuñó atrayendo rápidamente la atención de los chicos.

¿Por qué aquello sería tan importante como captar la atención del dúo? Claro que dado los recientes eventos, cabría una pequeña posibilidad de que…—Wendy, de casualidad ¿no habrás encontrado un frasco con un líquido rojo dentro? — se atrevió a preguntar el pelinegro aquello que ambos pensaban.

—Sí ¿y que con eso? — masculló

— ¡Rápido! ¡¿Dónde está?! — Damien se acercó a ella empujándola contra uno de los lavados, pero pronto fue apartado por la misma muchacha.

—Ten más cuidado— estiró su suéter morado para sacarle las arrugas— y no sé dónde está el frasco, no creo en esas porquerías. Así que se lo di a Bebe, lleva hace algún tiempo detrás de uno de los chicos de la clase de álgebra, al parecer uno de sus padres trabaja en la compañía telefónica a la que ella está afiliada y quiere un plan mejor, con más minutos y más megas para el internet. Yo le he dicho que no se fije en él por algo así, pero ella no quiere escucharme y cuando leyó lo que decía el frasco se emocionó mucho y me lo quito de las manos. De todas formas ¿para que lo quieren? — cuando miró alrededor se dio cuenta ambos chicos habían desaparecido hace ya mucho.

* * *

Ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que pronto estará el siguiente capítulo que CREO podría ser el último.

Hasta entonces.

BlueCrystalDust


	7. Chapter 7

**Volví con un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. :D**

* * *

**O-o-o-o- CAPITULO 7 –o-o-o-O**

— ¿La ves? — pregunto el pelinegro de ojos rojos mientras corría por el pasillo buscando entre toda la multitud a Bebe.

—No— decidido a no parar y con una calidez dentro de su corazón Pip solo deseaba acabar con todo el tema de la poción y poder aclarar la reciente confesión, si es que a eso podría llamársele así, del anticristo. — buscare en nuestros salones.

—Yo iré al patio— a punto de ir a la dirección señalada, Damien se dio cuenta de lo que significaba dejar solo al ojiazul— yo iré contigo, Pip— no iba a permitir que los imbéciles volvieran a perseguir al rubio, el inglés solo sonrió ante aquella acción.

Eventualmente las clases reanudaron pero como habían hecho con las horas anteriores decidieron no asistir. Todo el primer piso había sido revisado y la rubia de cabello ondulado no daba señales de vida, claro que no revisaron el baño de chicas, a la cual ninguno volvería a entrar, y tampoco la cafetería que por algún extraño motivo se hallaba cerrada. Solo quedaba revisar el último y segundo piso, una mirada rápida de parte de ambos les digo en completo silencio que ese era el próximo objetivo. Fueron corriendo rápido a las escaleras más próximas.

Cerca de ellos e ignorante de la búsqueda y registro de las aulas estaba Kevin Stoley en medio del pasillo, desconcertado y notablemente afligido fue a parar de bruces al suelo cuando el británico choco con él. — Lo-lo lamento tanto, Kevin, no me he fijado— ofreciéndole una mano para ayudar al otro a ponerse de pie fue detenido por el hijo de Satanás. — ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Damien? — cuestiono la acción de su compañero.

—Recuerda lo que sucedió, el friki también debe de estar bajo los efectos de la mierda esa. Vamos hay que seguir—

—Aun así, ha sido mi culpa y no…—

—Descuida, Pip, ha sido culpa mía— interrumpió el amante de Star Wars levantándose del suelo.

— ¿Lo ves? está bien. Sigamos buscando a la puta de Bebe—

—No oses en hablar de esa manera de la princesa— Stoley con valentía, que obtuvo de quien sabe dónde, defendía a la rubia— ella es una flor dorada que con luz única y propia brilla intensamente en la oscuridad habitada por las sombras—los ojos le brillaban al recitar aquellas palabras, pero el brillo desapareció al ver el rostro de los dos muchachos— ¿Por qué me miran así? — Damien con los ojos cubiertos de cierta oscuridad se acercó lentamente a Kevin, este retrocedió unos pasos quedando de espaldas a los casilleros. — ¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres? —

— ¿En dónde está? — pronuncio el anticristo.

—Ah? —

—Bebe. ¿En dónde está, Bebe? —

— ¿La princesa? —

Un sonido de fastidio salió de labios del ojirrojo— ¿En dónde está…la princesa? —

—Yo…solo soy un humilde seguidor suyo, el arquitecto de su impero. Admirarla de lejos es lo único que me queda. —

— ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! —

—La princesa ya tiene a muchos seguidores, yo soy solo uno de ellos. —

—Eso no me importa. ¿Dónde está? — comenzando a impacientarse el ojirrojo coloco sus manos al lado de la cabeza del otro pelinegro. — ¿Dónde está? Habla—

—Damien no le hagas daño— pidió Pirrup que hasta ese momento había guardado silencio.

— ¡Lo hare si no me dice lo que necesito saber! — de las manos del anticristo se deslizo hacia arriba un débil humo que poco a poco fue incrementándose, el metal de los casilleros comenzó a ceder, hundiendo las palmas del anticristo. — ¿Y bien? — preguntó a un muy aterrado y tembloroso Kevin.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

—Así que la "princesa" está aquí dentro— habló el chico de ojos rojos mirando la puerta doble que daba a la cafetería.

—Eso es lo que dijo— rápido el ojiazul intentó abrir las puertas, pero estas no cedían. Después patearla, golpearla, jalarla y lanzando improperios por lo bajo, Damien se decidió por actuar tomando impulso y tras darle un puñetazo con fuego incluido, las puertas se abrieron.

Raro~ aquella palabra no podría definir en lo que se había convertido la cafetería. Era algo demasiado extravagante, muy surrealista, algo que no podía existir dentro de este mundo. Ambos chicos comprendieron a que se refería Kevin cuando dijo que había sido el arquitecto de la "princesa" y lo de ser solo un seguidor. Los alcances de la pócima eran increíbles.

La cafetería de la preparatoria se había convertido en un escenario de una película de ciencia ficción. En el lugar predominaban los colores oscuros, donde lo único que destacaba eran unos puntitos brillando con el nombre "BEBE" seguido de la denominación que uso Stoley "la princesa", iluminaba el lugar como si de un cartel de Broadway se tratase, al medio de toda la estancia. En una esquina de la cafetería estaba la rubia luciendo un vestido rojo con tacones del mismo color mientras posaba para la cámara manejada por Jason.

— Oh—exclamo la chica viendo a los recién llegados— ¿Acaso son seguidores nuevos? — una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y luego de un gesto hacia el chico de cabellos castaños se acercó a la entrada, pasando entre otros muchachos que la veían caminar como hipnotizados—Damien, Pip, que gusto verlos. Sean bienvenidos a mi imperio— alzó los brazos y movió su melena dorada para luego colocar sus manos en su cintura. — lamento que hayan tenido que entrar de esa manera. — lanzo una feroz mirada a los chicos que se encontraban a los lados de la puerta y no era para menos se supone que ellos debían de estar vigilando, pero luego se encargaría de ellos—En fin… Estamos preparando el anuncio de: Bebe, la princesa. Es decir yo—rio un poco— Y estoy más que encantada de tenerlos para que ayuden con los preparativos.

"El poder se le subió a la cabeza" aquel pensamiento cruzó la mente del anticristo y al ver a Pip supo que pensaba lo mismo. "Debemos seguir su juego hasta hallar el frasco" se dijeron con las miradas.

—Claro, princesa Bebe, nosotr…—

—Corrección, Pip, es Bebe, la princesa— corrigió la chica usando un tono un tanto infantil.

—Oh lo siento, princesa—

—Despreocúpate, pero que no vuelva a pasar ¿Sí? No me gustaría tener que ponerte con los rebeldes—

— ¿rebeldes? — cuestionó el británico sin entender.

La muchacha sonrió y extendiendo su delicada mano señalo el lugar donde se supone que es debía de estar la entrada a la cocina, en su lugar había una especie de reja donde se podía ver a varios de los chicos, que horas antes habían estado persiguiendo a Pirrup e intentando deshacerse de Damien.

—Oh…vaya—

—Es una lástima no quisieron seguirme. Pero que se le va hacer, ellos ya tomaron su decisión solo espero que Wendy no me odie por haber encerrado a Stan—la princesa quedo pensativa por unos segundos pero luego volvió a mostrar una sonrisa— de cualquier forma ya tengo un plan por si ella decide ponerse en mi contra—

— ¿princesa acaso interrumpimos su sesión fotográfica? — pregunto Damien con un tono cortes y digno de referencia hacia la realeza, fingido y repetitivo el anticristo era capaz de engañar a cualquier, excepto claro por Pip y quizás a Satán.

—Sí…pero no puedo negarle a nadie mi presencia, así que no importa mucho. ¿Tú abriste la puerta, no es así, Damien? —

—Así es, princesa—

— ¿Te importaría cerrarla? No quiero que la sorpresa se arruine—

—De acuerdo, su majestad— y tras una leve reverencia el ojirrojo se puso manos a la obra

—Gracias, Damien. Tener a alguien con tu fuerza y habilidades me será de mucha ayuda— tras poner su cabello rubio hacia atrás se dirigió al inglés— ¿sabes coser? — el ojiazul asintió— ¡Que alegría! Anda con los chicos que elaboran el vestuario. — la chica no espero una respuesta y tras decir eso volvió con Jason para seguir con la sesión fotográfica.

—0—0—0—0—0—

Puntadas, puntadas y más puntadas, era todo lo que hacía el inglés con aquella tela rosa que traía entre manos, que luego se transformaría en un vestido para la autodenominada princesa. No era el único en ese lugar, Gary, el mormón, se encargaba del vestido blanco que Bebe usaría después, el pobre chico tenia los dedos llenos de heridas producto de no saber usar apropiadamente una aguja. Por otro lado y no tan cerca de ellos estaban Kevin y Bradley elaborando algún traje con metal según ellos era: "un regalo para la princesa"

Pip estaba preocupado, desde que Bebe lo mando a hacerle los ridículos vestidos no había visto a Damien, sabía que debido a que era el anticristo debía de haberlo mandado a hacer algún trabajo que implique el uso de sus poderes, ambos tenían que dar con el paradero del frasco de _Love &amp; Desire. _ Sin embargo hallarlo iba a ser complicado.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Pirrup, el vestido estaba casi terminado, pero si la rubia no se lo probaba no podría saber si era del tamaño adecuado aunque tuviese las medidas.

Con la prenda en manos se acercó al que estaba a cargo de los chicos que hacían las vestimentas — ¿Francis, podrías decirle a la princesa que se pruebe el vestido, por favor? —

El castaño lo observo unos segundos para luego decirle a otro chico — Dile a Damien que se solicita a la princesa en el área de costura. — el chico asintió y paso a retirarse.

En eses instante la cabeza del británico se hizo un lio.

¿Qué hacia Damien con Bebe? ¿Acaso la chica decidió tenerlo como pareja? Damien jamás hubiera aceptado algo semejante. A menos que… ¡la pócima! Todos los chicos estaban actuando así por causa de ella, quizás Damien…no, eso era imposible, sino también hubiera terminado enamorándose de él, cosa que no sucedió. ¿Pero si…a él le gustaba Bebe desde un comienzo?

"Eso es imposible, Phillip, no pienses eso" se decía mentalmente el ojiazul "Recuerda, Damien dijo que le gustabas…gustabas…gustabas" su expresión cambio totalmente "¡GUSTABAS! ¡En sexto, no ahora, no en el presente! ¡¿Por qué no aclare eso?!" comenzaba a lamentarse, cuando apareció el anticristo seguido de la princesa.

—Es por aquí, su majestad— el ojirrojo indico el camino a la muchacha

—Muchas gracias, querido— caminando quedo frente a Phillip.

—P-princesa, su vestido está casi listo, solo necesito que se lo pruebe para darle los toques finales— el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, el vestido que llevaba la chica era demasiado revelador para sus ojos, más aun con la parte del escote y es que no se podía negar que desde pequeña Bebe siempre había tenido grandes atributos.

Francis señalo un biombo, colocado al fondo del lugar, de seguro traído de la enfermaría, para que la rubia se cambiase. Cogiendo la prenda Bebe fue detrás del castaño, quien deteniéndose frente al biombo esperaba a su princesa, al igual que Damien.

— ¿Pip podrías venir? — Preguntó ella luego de un par de minutos— el busto me aprieta— el par de chicos dirigieron una mirada al rubio, Francis con algo de envidia y Damien con curiosidad. — ¡Pip! ¿Estás ahí? —

—Y-ya voy, pri-princesa— notablemente nervioso el inglés fue a atender a la muchacha. Lo que decía era verdad, las medidas que le dieron debían de haber sido erradas pues si la princesa decidía alzar los brazos ambos atributos estarían a vista de todo el que estuviese cerca. Con cuidado Phillip se posiciono detrás de ella para arreglar la costura, evitando a toda costa ver el escote.

— ¿Estas nervioso, Pip? — Preguntó con tono juguetón, recibiendo como respuesta un "no" bastante fingido— Pues no lo parece. ¡Ay! — se quejó

—Lo siento, princesa — sin fijarse la aguja había ido a parar a la piel de la chica, ella hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto. — un par de arreglos y estará listo.

— ¿Debo quitármelo, no es así?— el británico asintió, Bebe movió su mano dando a entender que se retirara. Poco después lo llamo entregándole el vestido rosa y usando el que tenía puesto antes. Sentada en una de las sillas veía como Phillip cocía su nuevo vestido

—Lamento hacerla esperar, princesa—

— Está bien, necesitaba un descanso de la sesión de fotos. — sacándose los tacones se recostó en su asiento— Francis! — Gritó y de inmediato apareció el castaño— ¿podrías traerme agua mineral sin gas y a temperatura ambiente? —

—Será un honor, princesa— pronto volvió con una bandeja con una botella y un vaso lleno del agua, a punto de entregarle el pedido a la chica resbalo con los tacones dejados en el suelo. Haciendo que el agua saliera volando hasta la rubia empapándola y haciendo que su maquillaje se corriera.

—Idiota! — Antes de que la chica se pusiera de pie apareció Damien— ¡llévatelo, llévatelo! — siguiendo órdenes pronto el ojirrojo se halló jalando al chico que entre lágrimas a pedía perdón— ¡Y tráeme algo para secarme! — Exclamó esperando haber sido escuchada por el anticristo— ¡esto es increíble! — bufó

Pip que hasta ese momento solo había sido un espectador se acercó y desviando un poco la mirada de las ropas mojadas, que hacían aún más visible la silueta de la chica, le extendió un pañuelo que siempre cargaba consigo.

—Gracias, Pip— tomo el pedazo de tela— puedes verme, no tengo problema. Además…te lo has ganado— dijo con un tono un tanto pervertido para luego comenzar a reír— hazlo, tu princesa lo ordena sino tendré que encerrarte y hare desaparecer la llave—

Sabía que la muchacha bromeaba, pero ella la que mandaba ahí. Despacio giro logrando apreciar a la chica, pero por caballerosidad no reparo en…"eso es…" sin poder evitarlo algo entre el pecho de la chica llamó su atención. Algo que no debería de estar ahí, algo que conocía muy bien era el causante de todos sus problemas. _"Love &amp; Desire"_

— ¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Auxilio! — aquella voz femenina alertó a varios de los muchachos en especial al ojirrojo. Al llegar a la escena, Pip se encontraba sobre la chica tratando desesperadamente de bajar la tela que cubría el escote. El ojiazul presentaba arañazos en el rostro pero a él parecía no importarle y ajeno a los golpes que le propinaba la chica seguía con su objetivo. — Damien, ayúdame! — el británico detuvo su ataque contra Bebe al oír ese nombre. Jalando al chico del brazo el anticristo lo saco del lugar. — enciérralo! Enciérralo y que no salga nunca! Nunca! —

Lejos del lugar del incidente, el anticristo llevaba a su amigo hasta lo que antes era la cocina— Damien, lo vi, estaba en su…—

—Lo sé— lo cogió más del brazo, los otros chicos se acercaban para asegurarse que la orden su princesa sea cumplida— también pude verlo. No podemos hacer nada por ahora. —

— ¿Por qué no? tu... —

— Pip escúchame, al igual que Bebe tienes el control sobre ellos—

— ¿De qué hablas? — la rustica reja fue abierta —los rebeldes— susurró para si antes de escuchar el sonido metálico al cerrarse la entrada.

* * *

La verdad es que me hizo mucha gracia escribir esto, en especial la parte de Kevin.

Actualizare pronto, al menos eso espero, es culpa de agario me entretiene mucho xD

Bueno, hasta entonces. BlueCrystalDust


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha sido un tiempo desde que actualizo, es interesante que justo pongo el nuevo capitulo cuando llegó un review bastante curioso xD. Perdón por la demora y disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**O-o-o-o- CAPITULO 8 –o-o-o-O**

— ¡Pippers! ¿Te encuentras bien? — un chico de chullo azul con un pompón amarillo encima, se acercó al rubio.

— Craig… — efectivamente se trataba del pelinegro y no solo de él, un lloroso Clyde se hallaba sentado en el suelo siendo consolado por Token, y al costado del afroamericano estaban los supermejores amigos seguidos por Kenny y Jimmy — Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí? — poniéndose de pie, Pip no tardo en llamar la atención de los presentes.

—No quisimos seguir a la puta de Bebe, eso fue lo que paso— contestó el del chullo.

—No-no-nosotros solo te servimos a ti, Phillip— tambaleándose se aproximó Jimmy, al parecer había perdido uno de sus bastones durante su llegada a ese lugar. — Cuando todo esto termine, de-de-de-deberíamos ir a un restaurante italiano—

—Hey, tu! Deja de coquetear con Phillip— Stan separó al rubio del castaño.

—Tampoco lo hagas tú, Stan! — advirtió el judío pelirrojo sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿Pip…ha venido a salvarnos, Token? —

—Sí, Clyde, ha eso ha venido— dándole unos pequeños golpes en la espalda lo tranquilizaba el afroamericano. —Él nos va a sacar de aquí… ¿Verdad, Pip?—

—Pues…—

—No lo hará solo— habló Craig con su típica voz nasal— nosotros vamos a ayudarte—

—0—0—0—0—

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! — los gritos del afroamericano llenaron el pequeño cuarto donde los tenían encerrados llegando a oídos de los guardias que resguardaban la entrada. — ¡Ayuda!—

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — uno de los seguidores de la rubia se acercó a la improvisada celda.

— ¡Mi amigo, esta convulsionando! — Clyde tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos sin mirar en ningún lugar en particular se retorcía en su sitio, lanzando espuma por su boca con rastros de algún liquido rojo— ¡Maldita sea, ayúdalo! — insistió Token.

—N-no puedo, la princesa no…no me ha dado órdenes—

—Escúchame bien, idiota… — Craig agarro al chico por entre los barrotes clavándole una cuchilla invisible con su mirada para luego alejarlo sin soltarlo y volver a acercarlo, provocando que el chico terminara golpeándose la frente—Abre la puta reja…— aun con el agarre del morocho sobre él, el chico con las manos temblorosas abrió la especie de prisión donde estaban los denominados rebeldes.

Todos los chicos dentro de la cafetería se hallaban demasiado ocupados mirando embelesados a la rubia de ojos azules que no notaron cuando el guardia fue dejado atado dentro del improvisado calabozo.

—Clyde deja de llorar—pedía Token mientras se escondían detrás de la barra

—No estoy llorando— con una mano se sobaba el rostro— el kétchup entro a mi ojo—

—Dejen de perder el tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí—

—S-S-S-Stan tiene razón, chicos—

— ¿Por qué Damien no termina con esto y ya? ¿También cayó bajo el poder de Bebe? — pensando un poco mejor las cosas y razonando, y mientras tapaba con una de sus manos la boca de Donovan.

—No lo sé, Token, quizás quiere joderlo todo—

—Dudo mucho que esa sea la respuesta, Craig— defendió el ojiazul, a él también le parecía extraño el comportamiento del anticristo pero no quería dudar de él, lo mejor era concentrarse en completar su escape— solo debemos quitarle el frasco a Bebe, eso es todo… —

—Y logo ¿salrías conio? — preguntó Clyde con la mano del afroamericano aun sus labios, Pirrup rodo los ojos, estaba cansado de las contantes pedidas para salir.

Uno de los chicos soltó un bufido— estoy cansado de esta pendejada— y se puso de pie, totalmente expuesto al resto de los chicos y a la tan adorada chica— ¡Hey, tu, Bebe! —

La mencionada giro la vista, ahora traía puesto un bikini dorado metálico al más puro estilo de la princesa Leia, pero con una capa cubriendo toda su espalda y brazos, obviamente el traje era obra de los frikis del lugar. — ¡¿Por qué no estás en la celda?! —

— ¿No crees que ya es demasiado? Está bien que varios de los chicos de aquí te quieran y te traten como una princesa pero…—soltó un suspiro— no puedes esperar que todos los chicos lo hagan. Nadie es igual al otro y eso es lo que nos hace únicos. Si ellos quieren hacer todo por ti y complacerte, no digo que este mal, es su vida y pueden hacer lo que quieran pero no puedes obligar a que todos hagan lo mismo que ellos y mucho menos encerrarlos si se niegan a cumplir tus caprichos. Eso simplemente no está bien ¿Entiendes? —

—Oh, viejo— Stan aun escondido se sujetaba el puente de la nariz, debió suponer que su amigo pelirrojo diría alguno de sus típicos discursos.

Sin embargo la reacción de la rubia fue inesperada.

—Tienes razón—

— ¿Ah? — incluso Kyle estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la chica.

—Que tienes razón. No debo obligar a los chicos y mucho menos encerrarlos. Creo que tengo un plan mucho mejor para ellos— sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro— Damien…— lo llamo, llegando este al instante— mándalos al infierno, a todos ellos…— señalando la barra del comedor varios de sus seguidores se acercaron, Pip y el resto de los chicos no tuvieron más opción que ponerse de pie—

— ¡Hey! ¡No puedes…! —una señal de la princesa basto para que uno de sus seguidores detrás le propinase un golpe en el estómago al pelirrojo. — Bebe no…— con el poco aire que conseguía intento seguir hablando pero otro golpe fue atestado.

— ¡Bebe para!— Stan intervino cuando vio al judío al punto de no ser capaz de sostenerse por sí solo, tuvo que ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Ella sonrió— Haz lo tuyo, querido Damien, iré a retocarme, enfadarse es malo para la piel— solo bastaron unos pasos para que volviera su vista hacia el anticristo— ¿Me has oído? Encárgate de ellos—

Los chicos miraron a Damien, el más perturbado de todos era Donovan, por otro lado Pip no sabía que esperar, sabía que Damien no estaba bajo control de Bebe pero no comprendía porque le seguía el juego a la chica si con sus poderes fácilmente podría haberle quitado el frasco y acabar con toda esta pesadilla ¿Qué era lo que se proponía? No tuvo tiempo de pensar, pronto vio como el ojirrojo caminaba hacia ellos con sus labios se moviéndose pronunciando ciertas palabras que como siempre cuando su amigo hacia eso, no logro entender. Una fuerte luz los cegó, seguido de un intenso calor y la sensación de caer que había hecho en más de una ocasión que su estómago se revolviese, gritos por todas partes, donde predominaba la voz de Clyde.

— ¿Esto es el infierno? — preguntó Black poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía sus pantalones, habían caído sobre tierra y eso no hacía más que desconcertarlo, estaban a oscuras con apenas unos hilos de luz lo suficientemente fuertes para distinguir entre sus amigos pero no lo suficientemente fuertes para saber dónde se encontraban.

—N-no lo creo, Pip está aquí y-y él...él…él—

—Para de hablar, Jimmy. Debemos buscar la salida, de donde sea que estemos, luego decidiremos quien saldrá con Pippers—

—Me parece bien—

—A mi también—

—Estoy de acuerdo—

Pip solo rodo los ojos, lo único que le agradaba era que ya no estarían peleándose al menos por un tiempo. Lo más importante, como había dicho Craig, era encontrar la salida. Era poca la luz que entraba y el olor era insoportable, dando unos pasos a parte de sentir tierra(o quizás suciedad) bajo sus pies, se escuchaban chapoteos y una sustancia pegajosa se pegaba en sus zapatos, era como si estuvieran en…

—Las alcantarillas… ¡Estamos en las alcantarillas!— exclamo Kyle con emoción, ya sabía hacia donde debían ir — ¡Síganme! —

—0—0—0—0—

— ¡Esto no puede volver a pasar de nuevo! — gritaba la rubia moviéndose de un lugar a otro, el ingles estuvo de cerca de arruinar sus planes pero habia fallado, por ahora solo debía mantenerse serena y seguir con el show. — ¡Kevin! —

El mencionado corrió al llamado.

— ¿Cómo van los preparativos? — preguntó mirando al chico arrodillado ante su presencia.

—Todo en orden, su majestad. Pronto el lugar estará terminado. —

Ella sonrió, todo salía como lo planeó.

—Disculpa… ¿A qué preparativos se refiere, su majestad? —

—Nada importante, querido Damien. Pronto lo verás—

El anticristo quedó desconcertado. Necesitaba saber que planeaba la chica, pero no levantaría sospechas preguntando, dejaría que lo que sea que tuviera que ocurrir ocurriese.

* * *

Ha sido algo corto, pero bueno... no demoraré tanto en poner el que sigue.

Hasta entonces.

BlueCrystalDust.


End file.
